


You Left Me Alone

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi, Suicide, Why did I do this to them, depressed and hecked up HMacs, depressed and hecked up JD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Veronica actually committed suicide in her closet.But God finds a way to fuck over JD's plans





	

JD fiddled with the bomb, taking deeps breaths in an attempt to soothe his frazzled nerves. It wasn't working. Veronica was dead. She had killed herself. It wasn't his fault though, it was _them_. They drove her to it, him to this. He had contemplated staying in the building to blow up along with the others. What was the point of life without Veronica? JD doubted a few slushies could numb the pain of this. He had barely managed to hold an act together while telling Mrs. Fleming and traversing to the boiler room.

 

But no. Veronica would have wanted him to live. _She also would have wanted you to not go through with this plan,_ a voice in the back of his head whispered. _You're no better than your dad if you do this._

 

“Shut up.” JD growled. “Shut the fuck up.” 

 

This was not the time for regret or second thoughts. This was the time for action. Maybe he should stay in the building. At least then he could see Veronica again. Sweet, smart Veronica who got worried when he had cried, something no one else had bothered to do in years. Who had cared enough to try and piece back together his shattered state. JD was doing this for her. It was all for her, everything he did. 

 

“Step away from the bomb.” There was a voice behind him. It was familiar, so familiar. JD started laughing as he swept around to face the door.

 

And stopped short. Heather McNamara stood in the door, still in cheerleader get up, lights of the hallway behind her contrasting with the darkness of the boiler room for a rather dramatic effect. Her expression was one of fear, but her eyes held a determination he had never seen from her before.

 

“How... How did you know?” He felt his fingers hitch on the wiring as he fiddled with it some more.

 

“Veronica called me.” Heather held her head up her phone as she walked in. From it played JD’s earlier rant of bombing the school. In the background, short, labored breaths played. Veronica. JD wanted to snatch away her last sounds, keep them safe from everyone. The audio cut before he had begun to read off the forged suicide note. Heather’s voice was trembled as she started talking again. “I can't believe you killed her.”

 

JD cringed in a way that sent a shudder throughout his body. “I didn't kill her! They did! They're the ones that messed up her mind! I could have helped her, and you…” He stood up slowly. “You're one of the people to blame most of all!”

 

“Stop lying to yourself JD.” Heather snapped. He stopped talking, too surprised at her change in demeanor to do anything. “Heather and Heather are bitches, but Veronica was better than them. She told me…” Her voice cracked. “She knew suicide wasn't the answer to things that make you unhappy! She knew she couldn't escape you no matter what she did, or maybe she thought it would convince you not to go through with this shitty plan!

 

“And you know what, I know what it's like. Maybe I don't know exactly what your pain feels like, but I know what it's like to just cry your god damn heart out because it feels like nothing good will ever come, or that grown ups don't understand anything we're going through! But there's no way this is the answer. You can still make this better.”

 

Heather held out her shaking hand, eyes shining with tears. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to work the words out of her throat. “I wish you'd come with me.”

 

JD stared at her blankly, too many emotions roiling under the surface for once to take an expression. This girl who Veronica had saved out of the goodness of her heart, not because it would further an agenda. He licked his lips, throat dry as he stared her dead in the eye. “I wish I had more TNT.”

 

The hopeful spark that had been in her eyes dimmed, and then disappeared altogether. Heather’s face hardened as she nodded sharply. “Alright then.”

 

In a burst of speed JD had not expected from her, Heather dove under his legs, right for the bomb. He grabbed a fistful of her hair just in time and she let out a cry of pain as he yanked her back and threw her to the ground. As he straddled her to keep her from getting up, JD realized he was okay with dying in this hellhole.

 

Heather managed to bring her knees to her chest and use her newfound mobility to kick him in the chest. As JD gasped for breath, she made another run for the bomb. He managed to grab onto her skirt, just stopping her from reaching it. As he swung her back around, Heather’s eyes narrowed as he pulled out his gun. She stepped back and JD felt a short burst of relief. Thank god McNamara was a coward. 

 

“You know what Heather Chandler would have called you?” JD frowned. It was hard to understand language with all the raw emotion flooding through him, the random chemicals being released in his brain.

 

“What?” He meant it to ask what she was saying, but Heather took it as asking what the red favoring popular girl would have said.

 

“A nerd.” Her words were clipped. JD opened his mouth to request an explanation, but out of nowhere a foot appeared and struck him dead in the center of his face. As he stumbled back all he could think about was how if his nose was broken the hospital would be a bitch to pay off. 

 

In his daze Heather had dove for his gun in an attempt to disarm him. JD didn't realize this until she already had her hands wrapped around the weapon and just barely kept her from wrenching it away. He could hear the cheerleading squad singing away in the gym above as they struggled for the gun and the upper hand. Heather refused to look anywhere except his face, rage contorting her normally sweet features. Just for a split second he saw Veronica in her. Veronica hanging from the-

 

_BANG_

 

For a few moments he kept his footing. Heather’s eyes were wide, one finger stiff on the trigger. “Was that good for you? Because it kinda sucked for me.” 

 

Then he was as the ground. The sound of Heather dropping the gun was muffled, as was the feeling of her hands shaking his chest.

 

“JD? JD, wake up! How do you defuse the bomb? JD, please! I can't…” He didn't have the energy to close his eyes. The yellow clad girl got up, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her run out of the boiler room with the bomb.

* * *

Heather was crying and hugging a bomb to herself like a teddy bear. _A bomb_. JD had to hand it to her, running out to the football field had been a smart idea. Nothing but open field for at least the bomb radius.

 

“Hey.”

 

She whipped around, staring at him as if her were a ghost. If the bullet in his side was any indication, he would be soon.

 

“G-get away!” Heather snapped shakily. “I won't let you h-hurt the people Veronica died to save!”

 

That's when JD saw her. A pale apparition, standing behind Heather. A blue blazer, blue socks, and a ring of blue bruises around her neck. Veronica stared at him, blinking slowly. He wanted to curl up and cry like a scared child and run over and hug her at the same god damn time.

 

“I'm far too damaged for this world. But you… You're better than me. Veronica did a much better job for you than me.” He smiled bitterly, taking one brief moment to wonder what it would be like if Veronica _had_ fixed him. “You could fix things around here, Heather. You're not like Duke, or Chandler. Hell, you're one of the best people in this school.” Maybe not the best person in the world, but she was doing the best she could for high school. Better than him.

 

During his speech, JD had been slowly creeping closer to Heather. Now he was a foot or so away. She flinched as he took the bomb from her arms and stepped back, smiling bitterly again.

 

“Clean up the mess I've made down here, okay? Make sure Martha has someone to sit with at lunch. For now just… Stand back” JD shifted the heavy weight in his arms as Heather complied. “It'll all be better once I'm gone.”

 

Her eyes widened. “W-wait…!”

 

But it was too late. JD smiled as the last few seconds ticked away. “I'll say hi to Veronica for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I made this. It's just been bouncing around in my header for a while so I threw it up onto a google doc. Sorry if there's grammatical errors, I don't have anyone to proof read.
> 
> Feel free to ask how Veronica executed her "revenge from the grave" thing. Or give me prompts for another fic.
> 
> Kudos are amazing and comments make my week tbh.


End file.
